Frostiron Collection
by Charnette x
Summary: 30 days of frostiron for the 30 day OTP challenge. Updates everyday, rating will likely change to M in later chapters.
1. Holding Hands

"Oh when you look at me like that my darling, what did you expect?

I'd probably still adore you with your hands around my neck."

~ Arctic Monkeys - 505

* * *

Summary

While getting ready for yet another charity gala, Loki experiences a flashback and Tony suffers for it.

* * *

Loki looked at his reflection and sneered, his regal Asgardian armour had been replaced with a Midgardian ensemble of suit and tie. The black suit was obviously tailored to fit and clung to all the right places if Tony's wondering gaze was anything to go by; and experience told him it was. Almost reminiscent of his 'Stuutgard' outfit but, not quite.

_No I doubt Stark wants to be reminded of that _

Even if Tony didn't blame him, even if Tony was the only one who knew about Thanos' torture: of the constant agonising heat that seeped into every pore and almost burned him alive. Barely being able to stand from the vertigo; for fear of the nausea escalating into throwing up the tiny amount of food in his stomach. Not being able to think clearly through the permanent dizzy spell to plan an escape or gather enough energy to end the pain.  
The eternal fall and loneliness had been enough to smack, push and kick Loki into the realm of mental instability and his capture had been 'the straw that broke the camels back'.

Until he screamed and screamed and **screamed **for them to stop, that he agreed, that the tesseract was theirs and he would do the dirty work.

"-ki?"

A hand entwined with his own and shocked him out of his flashback.  
Loki spun and instinctively rammed the body into the nearest wall with a tight grasp around the neck.  
Tony gasped but stayed deadly still; he never forgot that Loki was a God, one wrong move, one little squeeze and he could be dealing with a crushed windpipe for months. In hindsight reaching out for someone midflashback (especially incredibly strong Gods) was not an idea that was likely to benefit his own health but he knew what it was like, when a memory dug its claws into you and every sense drowned in it and there was no way he was going to leave anybody in the state: let alone Loki. So he'd called and waved his hand in front of unseeing green eyes but when Loki started screaming he couldn't resist the urge to physically comfort him.

The hand around his neck pushed him further into the wall and Loki's usually focused gaze was replaced with darting pupils and oh this was bad, this was full on panic mode and Loki could snap his neck with a flick of his wrist and not realise until he'd calmed down.

He couldn't get a word past his constricted throat so Tony carefully squeezed the hand that wasn't restricting his airway. The gentle touch got through to Loki and Tony was immediately released and slid down the wall gasping for air.

"Stark!" Loki looked between him and his hands in almost disbelief, still hyperventilating and shaking. "Tony I-" The proud God moved to sit beside him on the floor and Tony gripped his hand without hesitation.

"It's OK, you're OK, that's all I wanted." And Tony flashed him a true smile with white teeth and eyes that radiated love, only Tony Stark would do something so dangerous and destructive for someone and never consider the consequences it would have on him.

And as they both sat against their bedroom wall, hours late for the charity gala Pepper had wanted them at, and hands locked together, Loki wondered what he'd ever done to deserve Anthony Edward Stark.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary**

After a day out at the beach, Loki's quick thinking keeps him and Stark safe for another day.

* * *

"Stark!" Loki hissed through gritted teeth as Tony poked him through his white Midgardian T-shirt, again. "Once more Stark, once, and I'll pull each finger off and shove them down your throat."

"But Loki darling look! There is no leather, your outfit contains 0% leather: don't they document things like this?" He gestured up and down Loki's outfit, "Because I'm sure this is the first time you've not dressed in a tanned animal."  
The God turns to face to the mortal next to him, an amused smirk on his features, "Stark, I'm positive you've seen me without." and fuck Loki's voice was a purr. The urge to poke the unfamiliar clothes was replaced with the need to rip it apart.

_Down Tony._

"Good point, anyway shall we go?"  
Tony took Loki to a Malibu beach, for fun and mischief and overall it was a fantastic day: there were a few children whose sandcastles suddenly dissolved and someones once solid ice cream simply melted, but no one noticed Tony Stark frolicking on the beach with Loki. Tony was sure as hell if someone had noticed either SHEILD or Pepper would be here and there would be here and there would be less escapades and more murder.

But Loki was getting uncomfortable in the heat as noon sneaked up, even if he'd never admit it, so Tony called it a day, "Hey, Lokes?" He asked the flushed God beside him, "I've had enough nature for today, it's been hours since I've seen a computer screen and the withdrawal symptoms are starting."

Loki scoffed as they walked off the beach and stopped at the road, "Withdrawal-"  
"Hey, isn't that guy familiar?"

The couple waiting at a nearby taxi rink took fleeting glances at them both, conferring and discussing with each other. Every single muscle tensed in a fight or flight response because all it would take was one tweet, one sneaky picture to a tabloid and the life Tony and Loki had worked on would be destroyed.

"I just can't place his face though, he was on TV I think? Have a good look will ya?"

Shit. Well goodbye freedom, no way Tony could chance simply going out when people realised who he was fucking and SHEILD wasn't going to just let Loki go when they realised he was on Earth.

Strong, cold arms snaked aground him and pulled him to Loki's chest, his forehead leaned against the giants shoulder and his arms wrapped around his back. Loki's head hung low and his face was covered by his long black hair.

"Nah Lex, it's just some couple, come on." And the two females clamoured into the next taxi.

Loki didn't let go, even after they heard the taxi pull away. He had to admit, holding the smaller man like this was enormously satisfying, he could feel the arc reactor against his own chest and Tony's heart pounding against his ribs.  
"That. Was a close one. Nice thinking babe, let me call Happy so we can get home." Loki relaxed his arms enough to allow Tony to get his phone out and summon his driver.

"Thank you." Starks eyes met his own and shined with gratitude, Loki leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to his lips, never releasing his hold. When he pulled away they were still close enough to share breaths, lips barely a centimetre apart  
"My pleasure."


	3. Movie Night

**Summary**

Loki's movie choice causes chaos in Stark tower and Tony is more interested in Loki than the film.

* * *

Tony should have known movie night would be a disaster, or maybe letting Loki pick the film was the problem, Tony wasn't that into movies and hadn't seen enough to properly recommend anything. So Loki, with the help of Jarvis had picked "Star Wars."

Mistake.

Clint and Natasha argued about whether to start with the original films or the prequels, Tony complained that 6 movies was too long and that he could be doing better things (like Loki.)  
The only one truly happy was Bruce, as a die hard Star Wars fan he was situated in the front row of Tony's home cinema and directed Jarvis while the others were busy complaining.

Overall Loki was fairly happy with the mischief he'd caused and watched Natasha threaten Clint with a smug smirk from the back of the cinema. All was chaos until Jarvis intervened,  
"Sorry to interrupt sir, but Star Wars: The Phantom Menace is ready for viewing." And before the SHEILD agents could even start to bicker, " if you would all take a seat please." And they all begrudgingly obeyed, much to Bruce's delight who'd been ready for this half an hour ago.

They all joined him on the front row, Tony and Loki on his left and Clint and Natasha on the right. The lights dimmed and Jarvis began the movie.  
Maybe it was because Tony was bored out of his skull but he kept stealing glances at Loki: the way he leaned forward at all the fights and rubbed his hands during the death scene. His hair was slicked back and stopped at his shoulders, the black hair contrasted beautifully with his pale skin and subconsciously Tony leaned in and licked up his throat.

Loki shivered but didn't pull away; Tony blew gently on the slightly wet skin and Loki let out a miniscule whimper.  
It was rather fortunate that Tony was at the end of the row, no one noticed him rake splayed fingers along Loki's side underneath his shirt or nibble his right ear. When Loki was practically moaning Tony stopped and whispered; voice low and seductive,

"Get us out of here." When Loki didn't comply straight away he continued his ministrations, that didn't last long before Loki grabbed his wrist and teleported them to Tony's bedroom, Tony laughing the entire time, "am I better than Star Wars Loki?"  
"We'll see Stark." And the mortal continued to laugh as he was pinned to the bed.


End file.
